Shikamaru Nara Oneshot
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: This is my very first one shot! hurray! ShikamaruxOC


Shikamaru one-shot

Character info:

Name: Kayla Mitsuragi

Age: 15

Personality: lovable, kind hearted, and fun

Looks:

Hair: wrapped up in a spiky bun, color is red

Outfit: purple shawl, blue shirt, fish net under it,

light purple skirt, and light blue Capri's.

Headband: on her right leg.

Likes: Her best friend is Mianna Yukari (oc), chicken, and MOOSEN!!

Dislikes: people who annoy her

"So, Kayla….. Who do **you **have a crush on?" Mianna asked me. We were walking through the streets of Konoha aimlessly.

"Um…… you tell me who you like fist." I said blushing.

"I like….Choji…." She said turning red.

"I knew it." I said smirking.

"Well now you tell me who you like!!!!"

"Shikamaru." when I said that she stared at me like I was crazy.

"How can you like him?! He's so sexist."

"But he's really smart and cool to hang out with." I said.

As we talked I ran into someone. "Watch where you're going!" they said.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. I looked up and saw Shikamaru a Choji standing in front of me.

"Speak of the devil," Mianna said. For some reason there was an awkward silence.

"Hey Choji want to hang out today?" Mianna asked.

"Sure, do you mind Shikamaru?"

"Go knock yourself out." Shikamaru said.

As Mianna and Choji left, there was another awkward silence.

(Shika's POV)

_"How troublesome, now I'm left with Kayla. Well at least she's not like Ino and Sakura." _I stared at her up and down causing her to blush. _"Well I guess she's like my type. I've known her for about a few months."_

"Come on let's go." I said to her grabbing her arm and pulling her.

"W…where are we going?" She asked innocently.

"On a date," I looked back at her and her whole face was deep red. It was kind of cute.

(Kayla's POV)

_ "A date, has he gone mad!?! Not that I mind or anything,"_

"So where are we going on this **date**?" I asked.

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"Let's get something to eat." I suggested.

We decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen. I ordered the chicken ramen, and he ordered the beef ramen.

"So I want to know everything you know about me." I randomly spoke. It looked like he was thinking about it. He sighed.

"You like the colors purple and blue, chicken, art, looking at the stars, video games, I also know that you're 15, and you're best friend is Mianna.." He said like it was so obvious.

"You forgot one thing, moosen!"

"……Don't you mean moose?"

"NO IT'S MOOSEN!"

"…..Whatever you say," he smirked. "What do you know about me?"

"I know that your family owns a deer farm, you're really, really lazy, you like to watch the clouds, you're sexist, your favorite color is green, you like beef ramen, mackerel and kelp, your least favorite food is boiled eggs, you're 15, and your best friend is Choji."

"Do you stalk me?" he asked.

"No," I giggled.

A few minutes passed by and we were done with our ramen, so we decided to walk around a bit. I noticed it was dark out.

"What now?" Shika asked.

"Let's go look up at the stars." I said. We went on to of an apartment building and laid there staring at the stars.

"So what are you future plans?" Shikamaru suddenly asked.

"Um……I plan on getting married to a wonderful guy, and have two or three kids, hopefully I can stay at home while my husbands at work, and die of old age." I explained.

"That's about close to mine," He said, "except I want to marry a girl who's not super pretty or super ugly, have two kids, a girl then a boy, retire when my daughter got married and my son successfully became a ninja, then spend the rest of my days playing shogi, or go a carefree and leisurely retirement, and dying of old age before my wife, yep that's the life I want."

"Wow you must have had a lot of time to think that through."

"Not really."

"How do you play shogi?" I asked.

"Want me to teach you how to play?" He sounded pretty happy.

"Sure!"

(Shika's house)

He opened the door and walked in. I followed behind him. "SHIKAMARU, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!" A lady asked/yelled at Shikamaru. I'll take it that's his mother.

"I was out with a friend." Shika said casually pointing at me.

"It's nice to finally meet you." I said bowing my head.

"Mom, this is Kayla Mitsuragi. Kayla this is my mom." Shikamaru said.

"It's very nice meeting you as well." She said smiling politely.

"Is it alright if she stayed here for a while?" Shikamaru said.

"Sure, but tell me next time if we're going to have guest."

"Ok," Shikamaru said, "come on follow me outback."

I did as he said.

We sat down on the porch and set the game up. Then he started to explain it to me.

"Do you get it?" He asked me.

"Yes!" I said cheerfully.

(2 minutes later)

"_Damn, I suck at this game."_

"I think that's a new record for me," Shikamaru said smiling, "You really suck you know that."

"Shut up!" I yelled, "I want a rematch!"

"Do your parents mind that you stay out this late?" He asked.

"I'm sure they won't care." I said sadly.

"Why, is something wrong?" Shika asked worriedly.

"No it's just that my father…." I turned away because I felt tears coming. "He beats me." I started tearing up really bad. Shikamaru stood up quickly. I stared up at him. He looked really pissed, no beyond that.

"Why didn't you tell me this before!?" He yelled angrily.

"I'm s...sorry." I said trying to hold back my tears.

(3rd person POV)

"I'm home." Shikaku said as he walked in. Yoshino, his wife, stood there.

"How was the mission?" she asked

"Pretty good,"

"You want to know something interesting?" Yoshino said, "Your son, Shikamaru Nara, is outside right now with a girl."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me this before!?!" They heard Shikamaru yelled. They both ran outside to see what was wrong.

(Shikamaru's POV)

"Shikamaru what's wrong?" I heard my dad call out.

"I'm going to Kayla's house to have a "talk" with her dad!" I said sternly. _"I'm going to kill that basterd!" _

"Shikamaru tell me what's wrong first." My dad said sternly.

"You want to know dad!?!" I turned to him. "Her father beats her!" I yelled pointing at Kayla who was now crying even more.

"**We'll **take care of it tomorrow," My dad began, "for now let Kayla stay in the guest room."

"Yes, father," I said helping her up, "It'll be alright."

"_I don't like to see you cry, Kayla"_

(Kayla's POV)

The only people who know about my father beating me are Mianna, my deceased mother, and now Shikamaru, his dad, and his mom.

Shikamaru showed me to the guest room and sat me on the bed. He then sat next to me and held my head to his chest. "I promise, I'll protect you," He whispered in my ear. I soon fell asleep.

(Next Day)

I woke up and found myself on top of Shikamaru. He was sitting up against the wall and held me tightly in his arms. I blushed a bit. _"Sh...Shikamaru?" _ I laid there waiting for him to get up.

(Shika's POV)

I woke up and saw Kayla lying on top of me. I felt my face heating up. I looked down and remembered what had happened last night.

"Hi Shika," Kayla looked up at me and smiled.

"H….hi" I said as a reply, "I'm going to "speak" with that **thing **that you call dad today."

She started getting off of me. As she was I looked down at her and noticed I could see down her shirt. Her bust size wasn't too big but they definitely weren't small. _"Damn it, I feel like a pervert" _I blushed and turned away. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Shikamaru are you ready to see him?" my dad appeared at the door way.

"Yes sir."

"We'll send him to Lady Hokage, don't worry." Dad said to Kayla. She nodded.

"Before we see him," I spoke, "What kind of ninja is he?"

"An elite Jounin" She said.

"_Great" _I thought sarcastically.

(Kayla's POV)

"Be careful." I said as they left.

As they were gone, I was waiting for their return by the window. Mrs. Nara told me not to worry, but I just couldn't help it. _"I hope they're alright."_

(2 hours later)

They returned. It's about Shikamaru walked through the door I glomped him. He seemed surprised.

"So?" I asked curiously.

'We turned him in to the Hokage," Shikamaru started, "She says you can stay with us, that is if you want to."

"I'd loved to! I mean if it's alright with you parents." I said staring at Mrs. Nara.

"Of course you can!"

(A day later)

I saw Shikamaru lying in the grass looking at the clouds. I felt my face heating up. _"Why the hell am I blushing!?" _I stood over him. He looked up at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He said. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I forgot to give you something at the end of our date."

"And what would that be?" I asked as I tilted my head to the right.

Shikamaru then stood up. He looked down at me and wrapped an arm around me. This made me turn a deep red.

"I just wanted to give you this." He said as he held my chin in his hand and he kissed me. I kissed back.

He broke the kiss to get some air. I could tell that my face was really red now.

"Shika…maru?" I looked up at him.

"You're pretty cute when you blush." He said and kissed me again. I kissed back once again and wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss once again.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to."

"Want to watch the clouds with me?"

"Sure!"

We both laid down and stared at the sky. Shikamaru held my hand in his, and I held his in mine.

Well that's the end people!!!

(please rate and message)

XV


End file.
